mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dante Rivera vs. Chris Scanlon
The fight was Dante Rivera's professional MMA debut. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Scanlon stuffed a single easily to the clinch. Rivera kneed the body. He landed a knee to the body. He broke landing a pair of straight lefts and another. They clinched. Both men seemed very relaxed. Scanlon worked for a standing guillotine. Scanlon seems to be too relaxed. Rivera got a nice single to half-guard. He landed a left hand and a right. Rivera landed a left. "Hands up!" Rivera passed easily to side control and Scanlon turtled up. He was pushing a sprawling Rivera towards the ropes. Rivera worked short hammerfists in under. It's a bit of a stalemate here. Rivera kneed the shoulder. He stood and Scanlon laid on his back. He stood eating a left and another. He was gassed already. Rivera stuffed a single to the clinch. "Knee!" Scanlon tried to land one. They broke briefly but reclinched. "Knee! Now!" Scanlon worked another standing guillotine. Rivera got a double to guard, no power on it, just technique. "Breathe and keep calm!" The spectators look a mite bored. Rivera landed a left hand and easily defended an armbar attempt. He easily passed to side control. "Knee him!" Rivera was trying to pin that arm with his knee. Thirty seconds left. Chris's corner wanted him to work. Rivera landed a pair of short rights. He landed another short right and a left hand. He stacked Scanlon by the ropes. The first round ended. 10-9 Rivera. The second round began and they touched gloves. Rivera was smiling. He missed a left hook and ate a counter right. They exchanged, Rivera got a rather big double slam to side control. "Work that knee in." "Dante, sprawl!" Scanlon had a headlock from the bottom briefly, trying to get to a better position. Rivera defended a triangle as Scanlon tried to regain guard. Rivera stood and backed off and let Scanlon up. They exchanged briefly and clinched. Rivera worked a single. Scanlon stuffed it and landed a right and ate one inside. Rivera worked towards another double. Scanlon was desperately defending. He knew he needed a finish. He worked a standing guillotine. Rivera broke eating a right. He got a double to side control. "Finish him!" "Chris, knee! Knee!" "Hip escape and stand up!" Scanlon was trying to regain half-guard. "Right knee to the face, Chris!" Rivera mounted. He landed a left and a right and another right and a left. Two lefts. "Don't stop!" Another left from Rivera and a right. He looked towards his corner, pausing for a moment. Two minutes left. "Hammerfist!" "Let's go, Dante!" Rivera was biding his time. "Shake him off!" Scanlon gave up the back with both hooks. "Punch him!" Scanlon turned on top to half-guard. The ref wanted to move them to the center. Both men moved slowly. "Suck it up, Dante! You've got a minute left!" Scanlon defended an armbar and passed easily to side control. "You know what to do, Chris! Work! Harder!" One minute. They scrambled. Rivera stood to the clinch eating a knee to the face. Scanlon worked a tight standing guillotine. They broke and Rivera landed a counter right and they reclinched. Scanlon worked another standing guillotine. These guys are both horrible, I'm sorry. Scanlon kneed the face and then the body. The second round ended. 10-9 Rivera but closer. Rivera knelt by the ropes immediately, exhausted, and Scanlon patted his back. They hugged.